Their Words
by Lara1221
Summary: An exchange of letters between Luna and Rolf when the latter is away, while they are searching for blibbering humdingers and gulping plimpies respectively and Lorcan and Lysander are too busy being adorable too notice. (And the dirigible plums are floating away.)


**Disclaimer:** None of these characters do not belong to me. What a shame. Also, on the cover is a picture of flowers I also do not own :P

**A/N:** So, basically no one writes Rolf Scamander, but that dude has like the coolest name and he goes better with Luna than Neville so here we go :D Also, I've never done the letter thing before, so I hope I do alright.** Written for: (you can skip to the story now)**

**Something old** (next gen) **new** (Rolf/Luna) **borrowed** (clichèd run-into-each-other's-arms moment seen often in muggle movies, courtesy Mel (MelodyPond77)) **blue** (word prompt- respite) challenge**; Disney comp: milo thatch:** write about Rolf**; wand wood comp: beech:** write about a Ravenclaw**; delirium comp: easy:** "He is my world and my world is him and without him there is no world."**; divergent comp:** "Simplicity is comforting."**; quotes comp: Happiness:** Omar Khayyam quote**; spells comp: obliviate:** write a fluffy one-shot**; chp acrostics comp: t:** travel genre**;**

* * *

Their Words

Dear Rolf,

The dirigible plums have taken to separating from their roots and pulling right away into the air. If I am not able to squeeze out their delicious juice, I hope one of them finds their way to you. Though I suppose the chances of that happening are rather slim, since the plum goes straight to the air, and though you are so far, you are on the ground.

I hope you are doing well. We are, over here. Lysander's new love is the beach, I took them just the other day. There are so many things I enjoy at the beach. Oh! And Daddy came late in the day, and made soup over the fire pit. Circe bless us all the Muggles were gone by then.

Speaking of which— your boys are in love with Muggles.

I'm sorry again that I missed out on this one particular trip, darling. Of course I wished to join you, but with the possibility that the flock of golden blibbering humdingers passing through on their journey south, and seeing them with Lor and Ly, was too wonderful to pass up. I do hope they show themselves this time.

We've made so many wonderful discoveries together, but these are my favorites and I've never seen or heard hide nor hair of them. Did I tell you? Daddy is working out a way to capture them through Wizarding film, placing a potion and spell of his own creation inside it to see through the air, to capture those that hide so easily.

I often wish I could hide in the air, don't you?

Lorcan is so excited for your return, they both are. I was reading to them last night, from our journals, and Lysander traced your words with his fingers. I'm so thrilled the twins enjoy learning about creatures as much as you and I do; I cannot wait until they write their own on our adventures.

Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How is your expedition going, Rolf? You have a new sailor, don't you? I hope he's as good as Isaac. Though it might not matter to you, considering how much you dislike being on deck. Did you find a cure for seasickness yet? That's about ten years and counting that you haven't, love.

And good luck! You'll find those gulping plimpies yet, because the boys have not gone a day without informing me they absolutely need one.

All my love,

Luna

* * *

Dear Luna,

Before anything else, I must inform you that no, I still have not been able to last more than an hour on deck, after which I need respite. My crew is wonderful, though, thank Merlin. The new sailor is named Mitch, and he's Harry's godson's age, I believe. He needs a little help, but he's very kind, and tries his hardest. Which is great, because Captain Jim loves him, and you know I can't deal with his tempers without you. I'm so thrilled for Isaac, too— he proposed right at the dock, did you know? Right before our departure, he was leaving another ship, and Charlotte ran into his arms from all the way across the dock, and he met her halfway. They were still embracing when we shipped off.

Jim popped a bottle of firewhisky in their honor, and we shared it to celebrate them. Except, of course, Isaac didn't get to have any, but I'm quite sure he wasn't upset in the slightest.

As for the expedition, we've found what seems like hundreds of species of plimpies, some of the ones we discovered, some we've known that have existed for centuries, but none brand new, and certainly none of the gulping variety. My spirits have dampened only slightly, though: the ocean is a big place, and magic is wonderful.

On to you, though. You should ask the boys to help you secure the dirigible plums to the ground. They're like balloons you can eat- the boys would love to run around with them all day. A special job, just for them.

That's what my father told me when I was five. I didn't feel very special five years later, but that's part of the fun.

For you and I, at least.

Besides that, your father grew those for years, quite successfully, and I know you've already asked him, so it must be something new. Dirigibles are quite testy, though... say, do you think the juice would make a good seasickness cure? Anti... what is it those Muggles call it? Gravity! That shall be my next project when I return. I think the boys will love it.

Tell Xeno I wish him the best of luck in his amazing film-expanding adventures. He's right on the edge of something great, something that could kick start the anti-transparency movement.

Love, you must write me as soon as the humdingers fly by, and you must tell me the boys reaction. They'll love them, of course they will, but I wish I was there. Nothing compares to those faces of theirs. Have them draw, please? It shows the wonder of it all.

As for disappearing into the air, that sounds marvelous. Though I think you would enjoy it a deal more than I would.

I prefer to be on solid ground, with you, with Lor and Ly. In the present. In my life. To be able to live with you and feel you and touch you and love you. That is all I need.

Tell Lorcan and Lysander I said hello. And to behave. Especially near Muggles. And to help you at the house. And that I love them, and I'll be back soon.

And that they will receive a gulping plimpy if and only if all of the above are taken to heart.

And Luna, love? I'll be back soon.

Yours,

Rolf

* * *

_Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life._ - Omar Khayyam

* * *

I don't think it's my _greatest_, but I'm actually pretty pleased with that. My goal was to make them sound quirky and fun and loving without sounding like idiots, which I think I somewhat accomplished yes no maybe so? Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
